After 2 years
by Espeon14
Summary: It's been two years since White defeated Team Plasma and 2 years since N left Unova. White's travelled through Johto, Sinnoh and Unova searching for N. When she returns, her cousin Mei tells her where to find N. Excited, White flies to where Mei told her to go but will N be there? Ferriswheelshipping and hints of Sequelshipping. Rated T for a kiss.


**Yay! Ferriswheelshipping! One of my favourite shippings!**

**I don't own PKMN**

* * *

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

I sighed as I looked at the vast ocean before me. I was at Undella bay. It's been two years since I brought Team Plasma down…and two years since I've seen N. I just came back from Johto where I was reunited with my cousin Lyra. I was happy to see her as she was with me, though she seems to be keeping something from me or rather…something about a certain red head (SILVER!). As I thought about these things, I felt someone nudge my side. I turned my head only for my blue eyes to meet the identical ones of Aoi's, my Reshiram's. _**What are you thinking of, Lady of truths?**_ She asked me telepathically. She's the only Pokémon that is capable of doing that. "Nothing Aoi," I replied, laughing slightly, "How many times have I told you that you don't have to call me 'lady of truths'?" _**Too many times to count**_, she said without hesitation. I giggled.

Suddenly, I heard a voice call out, "White!" I turned around only to be tackled to the ground by an overly hyper girl with long brown hair ties into two buns and blue eyes. In short, my cousin Mei. "White! Why did you leave Unova without telling us?!" she demanded, hugging me tight. As I pet her head in effort to calm her, I said, "Sorry, Mei. I needed to search for a friend…" then I realized something. "Wait, what do you mean by 'us'?"

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Mei grinned as she pulled away from the older girl, letting her stand up and see behind her. White's blue eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Cheren, Bianca, Hugh, Black, Alder and her mom were there, standing before her. Soon enough, she was tackled into another hug by her mom (She ain't as old as you think…I think?), Bianca, Black, and even Cheren! "White, don't ever scare me like that!" her mom said, tears in her eyes. "S-sorry, if I worried you guys" was White's sheepish reply.

"If? If?!" Cheren yelled, "We've been trying not to send search parties all over the world you know?!" "Cheren!" Bianca said in a scolding tone, "You shouldn't yell at her like that! She just came back from who knows where!" "Yo, Sis," Black said, giving his elder sister a bro fist. "Hi," Hugh said, somewhat awkwardly, waving one hand. "Hugh!" White said as she walked over to the boy, "It's been so long! You've grown up!" She pinched his cheeks. "O-oi! Big sis White!" he said in a small whining tone, "I'm not a little kid anymore!" "Big sis, what about me?" Mei questioned giving the older girl puppy-dog eyes. White laughed lightly before saying, "Of course, you too, Mei but this guy still hasn't given up on whining." She pointed at the Quilfish haired boy. "H-Hey!"

Alder laughed heartily. Patting her on the back, he said, "You haven't changed, White." White smiled back before promptly being dragged to the side by Cheren and Bianca. "So did you succeed?" Cheren asked in a hushed tone, "Did you find him?" Her smile dropped slightly before White smiled again, but this smile was strained. "No," she said, her voice quivering, "I didn't." "Didn't find who?"

"AAHHHHHH!" Cheren, Bianca and White screamed as they jumped backwards. Mei tilted her head to the side. "D-Don't scare us like that, Mei," Cheren said, placing a hand over his overly fast beating heart. "I-I just wanted to know who you didn't find, Big sis White," Mei said, crying Sandile tears, "I didn't mean to scare you…" As soon as he saw Mei crying (He didn't know it was fake.), Hugh rushed to her side. "M-Mei! W-Why are you crying?!" the red eyed boy asked in a rush. White giggled. _He sooo likes her_, she thought as Hugh was trying to get Mei to stop crying (When she isn't.). A minute later, Mei couldn't take it anymore, she started to laugh. "Huh? Mei?" Hugh said, looking thoroughly confused and surprised. Soon, White joined her cousin's laughter.

After the laughter had died down and Mei explained to Hugh that it was all an act ( When White teased that Hugh would probably have done that whether he knew or not, Mei and Hugh blushed till they looked like ripe Tamato Berries.), Mei questioned again, "Who didn't you find, Big sis?" White's cheerful expression disappeared in an instant. "A friend," she said after a while, a sad smile present on her face, "Who left two years ago."

"When you defeated Team Plasma?" Hugh questioned. He still hated Team Plasma though he and Mei had already defeated them that year. White nodded. Black, Alder, Cheren and Bianca exchanged glances. "Who was it?" Mei pressed on, "What's his name?" White straight away blushed. "H-He? W-Who said he was a he?" Mei giggled as she sing-songed, "White~ It's obvious~ Now, tell me his name." "Am I really that obvious?" she half whined half asked. Without hesitation everyone nodded. Sighing, she muttered his name.

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

"N," I muttered, my tears threatening to spill. I could hear Mei's gasp. "Big sis, big sis, big sis!" she repeated, shaking my shoulder lightly. I looked up and saw that she was beaming. Like, seriously, her grin was as bright as a solar beam! "You need to get to the ferriswheel!" "H-huh?!" "He's there! It's a Friday!" I stared at her, confused. "B-But…he left Unova two years ago…" "But he's back, big sis!" she said, excitement shown in her voice, "He saved me from Ghetsis and Kyurem!" My blue eyes widened. "Ghetsis came back?" "Ye-Arrgh! Going off topic! Whatever! He's there big sis!" "B-But what if he doesn't want to see me?" "White, how can you say that?!" Cheren exclaimed, "You need to have hope!"

Hope. I lost that as I searched for him these two years. I even contemplated to forget him, abandon the idea of ever seeing him again but I couldn't. "Big sis! He's been waiting at the ferriswheel for you! Ever since I saw him, he said I resembled someone he wanted to see!" Mei said before pleading, "Please, big sis! Go there! He'll be there!" Do I want to take this chance? Or will it take me on a wild Swanna chase? _**She speaks the truth.**_ I turned to look at Aoi. _**I can sense Zekrom's power from here.**_ Nodding, I stood up. "Thanks Mei! I'm going right now!" I said, feeling the energy and excitement I once lost return to me, "Let's go, Aoi!" I mounted on her back as I waved goodbye to my friends and family. As we took off to the sky to Nimbasa, I couldn't help but shout over my shoulder, "Oh, and Hugh! You better confess to my cousin fast!" I grinned. Oh, how I wish I could see their faces…

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

_N, she isn't coming_, Zoroark told its trainer but the long tea green haired man refused to listen. "Zoroark," N said firmly, "I believe in her. She will come." Suddenly, he felt one of his pokeballs shake on his belt. With a wondering look on his face, he took out the ultraball and released the huge black dragon Pokémon. "What is it, Zekrom?" _**Knight of Ideals, the hero of truth is approaching. Should I alert them?**_ Zekrom asked. N pulled his trucker hat down to hide his wide grin as he said, "Sure, Zekrom. Let's do it. Fusion Bolt! Straight to the sky!"

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

My heartbeat raced when I saw a familiar attack shot into the sky. N! I already knew why I felt like this. Ever since he left I knew. I knew that I loved him but just never had the chance to tell him. _**Should we return the favour?**_ I grinned. Aoi just hated losing doesn't she? Especially to Zekrom. "Sure, Aoi. Fusion Flare! Straight ahead!" Aoi roared in response. A special gleam in her blue eyes.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

N grinned as he watched the fire attack shoot across the sky. Soon, Aoi landed and White jumped off her back. "N!" The greyish-blue eyed boy turned around only to be tackled to the ground by White. "N! Where have you been?! I looked for you everywhere! Johto, Sinnoh and Unova!" she said, tears running down her cheeks. The boy's gaze softened as he rubbed away some of her tears with his thumb. "White…I-I never knew! I went to Johto then Sinnoh after I left to help trainers and their Pokémon! I-I shouldn't have left…" "You sure shouldn't have," she mumbled into his shirt. Zoroark snickered as he watched this happen. _Hurry up and tell her, N_, Zoroark said, smirking_, before she slips away_.

N blushed at his Pokémon's comment. "W-White," he said, once she stopped crying, "Do you want to…ride the ferriswheel with me?" White looked into the older boy's greyish-blue eyes and smiled.

**~~N'S P.O.V~~**

She smiled at me when I asked her to ride the ferriswheel with me. Her smile was dazzling, like a Flash attack. "Zoroark, Zekrom," I said, pulling out Zoroark's pokeball and Zekrom's ultraball, "Return." _Go and get her, N_, Zoroark said, smirking before he was called back into his pokeball. _**I wish you best of luck, Knight of Ideals.**_ Zekrom bowed his head as he too was returned into his ultraball.

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

"Okay, Aoi," I said, raising her ultraball, "You have a rest too." _**Good luck my dear,**_ she said to me, smiling_**, Though I doubt you need it.**_ Before I could question her she was called back to her ultraball. "Ready White?" I turned and smiled at N who was standing by the ferriswheel capsule that was shaped like a pokeball. "Yup!"

As the ferriswheel turned I said, "N, why'd you leave?" N looked at me, taken aback by this question. "I…needed time to prove myself worthy of Unova's citizens' trust," was his dumb reply. Dear Arceus, I want to punch him so hard right now…

**~~N'S P.O.V~~**

That was…close. I almost said 'to prove myself worthy of your love' as cheesy as that sounds. She didn't look happy at all with my answer. Suddenly as the capsule we were in reached the top, the ride stopped. "Yikes!" White said as she was thrown off her seat towards me (Who was sitting opposite her) when the capsule shook from the sudden stop. Out of reflex, I caught her. One problem…when I caught her I kinda forced her to sit on my lap. **(A/n: Kinda, N?!)**

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

White and N blushed at this change of events. They both stared at each other for what seemed like millenniums, both having the urge to kiss each other. Suddenly, one of White's Pokémon popped out of its pokeball. A Smoochum. "Smoo! Smoocha!" _[Just kiss already!]_ Smoochum pushed White's head towards N's, forcing them to kiss. Though surprised, they both slowly started to enjoy their first kiss.

On the ground, Mei grinned as she said to the Electric type gym leader of Nimbasa, "Thanks for stopping the ferriswheel, Elesa!" The long raven haired woman shook her head and said, "No problem, I knew they had something for each other." Then she paused as she thought for a while. "Maybe you two should go on next," she said, pointing Hugh and Mei who promptly turned red at the suggestion. "T-There's nothing g going between us! R-Really!" Mei protested. "Right…"

* * *

**Right is right, Elesa. Mei and Hugh totally like each other...Anyway, please, review! It'll make me real happy!**


End file.
